Writing a happy ending
by CruelQueen
Summary: This story is about the author, Isaac Heller wanting to find a happy ending. And he can't find one without his true love. This is an Authella fanfic.( Takes place after the episode Sympathy for the Devil, season 4)
1. Chapter 1: Memorial to a lost love

** Hello everyone, I'm back with a new fanfic, of course Authella. I hadn't really finished OUAT but I think that there's no problem with the point where the story starts. This is the first Chapter, I want to write something different this time, so I really hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memorial to a lost love**

She was dead. He hadn't realised it until the moment he saw her. Lying in that poor wooden coffin, not at all suitable for a woman like her. He hated her. He hated everything about her. He hated the way she had treated him, he hated the fact that she took advantage of his feelings, that she used him...but most of all he hated that he still cared about her. She was a monster, a murderer, a liar, he knew of course, and he hated her for that but seeing her dead made his heart remember everything. All that heartache, the love, everything he felt for her.

"I'll miss her" he exclaimed after he placed the only momento he had from her on her casket. The napkin she had given him at Murray's. "Fur's and all" he added, making a sad smile.

Despite everything, Isaac never stopped believing that one day, he would see her again and she would regret everything she had done to him. He believed that he could have a life with her. She was the only woman ever that made his heart race with just a single glance or glare. But now she's gone. Along with all his hope.

He couldn't stay any longer, he just couldn't. It was too much. He didn't want anyone to see him weak. He needed a moment to himself. A moment to grieve. He just took a look at Mr. Gold and started walking towards the woods.

"Where are you going, dearie? We have work to do" He calmly said still looking at Cruella's grave not even giving a look to the Author. "You can grieve about your lost love once my plan has succeeded" he added.

"I just need a moment, I'll be back" He quickly replied walking at the opposite side of Rumple's. He just needed to clear his head. A few minutes alone. Just looking at the water that was flowing under the toll bridge. Sitting at a rock near by, staring blankly. He buried his head into his hands until he couldn't hold it anymore. He cried. Tears bursting his eyes. Thinking about the life he could have had with her. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he no longer cares about Cruella De Vil, he couldn't. A memory always came in his mind.. "Well then, tonight, let's live". That thought always made him smile, no matter how sad he was, how angry, it always made him smile. The thought took his mind for a second but then again this flicker of happiness turned into tears. Just like that very night after their last meeting. He had taken the ability from her to kill. And that made her loath him forever. However he didn't only do it to protect the world from Cruella..but to save Cruella from herself. Hoping that she , one day, would want to redeem herself and be a better person. Making it more easy for him to love her. Βut now he knew, that she not coming back, ever. And that feeling of emptyness, loneliness, haunted him again. He was alone. He always had been. And he couldn't do anything.

Or could he?

Sinking deep into his misery, a thought came to his head. A very crazy thought, no one would ever approved. The quill... he could.. no he couldn't... the direction he had been given were very specific... but he could. But what if.. what if he could write her back to life? No, no that was impossible. She was dangerous. She would want to hurt the saviour, everyone, even him. He couldn't. But what if she changed? The questions, everything was turning inside his head but one thing was clear. Magic always comes with a price and he knew that this would be his to pay. This would be against the rules. The apprentice had warned him. He knew that doing this he would lose all his power. He would no longer be the Author. It was those few last drops of ink that he would waste just to lose his power and bring back to life a dangerous woman... who happens to be his only weakness.. He would be useless to everyone once he'd stopped being the Author. Moreover If Rumple knew he had at list an idea of ink, he would kill him with his own hands. It was too risky. But his heart.. his heart was telling him to do it. He didn't know what to do. Follow his heart? Or his mind?


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling alive

**I am back darlings! Chapter two is finally here. I haven't written in a long time, hopefully it is something worth reading. Lots of love to all my readers! **

**Chapter 2: Feeling alive**

Thoughts. Many thoughts, many ifs going around the author's mind. Consequences. Having his heart broken all over again. His heart was already dark enough for the man he was. He knew what darkness felt. When he blackened his heart for the first time, he could finally see what made Cruella been so drawned to it. The power that a dark heart gives you. The power of not having weaknesses. But she would be always the one that made him weak. His happy ending was him, writing his stories, having the only woman he ever loved by his side. And that was something he never wanted to force. Moreover, the dark one was dying. He knew that Rumplestilskin would do anything to get his happy ending. He wouldn't stand a chance against him without his quill. And neither would Cruella. However his heart, his grieving heart, his romantic expectations could not let him in peace. Life is about risks, he thought. Was she the one he was willing to take again? The answer was clear. She was. He took a little bottle out of his pocket. Few drops of the remaining ink that no one knew he still had, and the quill he had sneaked out of the cabin earlier, took a blank page and his hand started writing what his heart desired. "Cruella De Vil is no longer dead"

Once he wrote it he waited. But nothing happened. It didn't work. It can't be possible. He thought to himself. However he felt the power leaving his body. And his quill disappeared. Did it work? If it did, where the hell is she?

* * *

The cemetery was quiet. Not even birds weren't singing. That quiet couldn't be disturbed by anything. Well almost anything. A loud voice and some loud knocking seemed to have created quit a mess.

After a lot of noises a casket from a very familiar graved opened, revealing a very irritated and furious Cruella.

"What in the bloody diamonds has happened?" Shaking the dirt out of her clothes and heels. "This is definitely not the underworld" She took a look around. Suddenly she saw the napking she had given Isaac at the Murray's lying on the ground. "Is this my funeral? Oh Isaac what a fool you are.." she murmured. Well if she wanted answers and realize what the hell was happening she needed to go she for herself. And that's what she did and found her way back to the town. Walking around storybrooke streets however, it was expected that she would have a meeting with a familiar face. And to her bad luck this person was the dark one.

Mr Gold was staring like he had seen a ghost. "Why are you here? We buried you hours ago. You are supposed to be dead" he angrily said.

"So I am really alive!" She realized in surprise. This was no joke. She was alive in flesh and blood.. and fur.

"How did this happen?" he asked her. He could not believe his eyes. Moreover he didn't want to believe that his precious Author had nothing to do with that. After all he had the quill. Or did he?

"I have no idea, darling but I am not very sad about it" She had no idea how was that possible. Was it Maleficent? It couldn't be. Maleficent was furious with her.

"I will deal with you later, dearie. I am no longer interested in your help since you lied to me. I am only interested to see you back in that coffin of yours, so my advice would be to watch your back" He threatened her and walked away frustrated changing his direction. He could feel actual worry. He hoped that Isaac had nothing to do with that. If he did that meant he was doomed. And Isaac would pay the price for doing such an unforgivable mistake.

* * *

It didn't take much time for him to reach the cabin. Finding Isaac, sitting on the couch, nervously biting his nails, his eyes filled with worry

"What did you do?" The dark one exclaimed moving towards him, his glare was deadly. He was screwed Isaac thought to himself.

"What do you mean?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Playing his game, hoping that Mr Gold wouldn't suspect anything. If Isaac was no longer useful to him, it was certain that he would kill him.

"Nothing special, just happened to run into my dead associate, Cruella De Vil... happens to know anything about it?" he moved closer, making Isaac feeling like a sheep in front of a hungry lion.

"It worked, she is alive.." he murmured quietly and his face broke into a small smile.

"So you do know something about it you pathetic imitation of a writer, WHAT DID YOU DO?" He was furious, but still managed to keep his elegance and temper. No one could fool Rumplestilskin.

"I did nothing!" He immediately responded. That's it, he thought. He wouldn't live to see her one last moment. He wouldn't live at all.

"Don't lie to me..." he grabbed him by his troat. "What did you do?"

Rumple simply lifted his hand and summoned the quill. Of course, he had enchanted it. But the quill was nowhere to be found. Isaac couldn't lie anymore, Rumple had figured everything out. He wasn't dumb.

"You idiot.. you lost the only thing that made you useful, the only thing that kept me from killing you, to bring back your insane lost love who ruined your life?" His grip was tighter now.

"What?" a familiar voice echoed from the corridor making both men turn. It was Cruella, standing there looking both of them in question. "You did this?" She took a few steps closer.

"You two deserve each other. Don't worry dearies, your both not so happy ending will come soon enough. As soon as I find the next author. I am gonna make you wish you were dead. Both of you." And with one move Rumple was now gone in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Isaac and Cruella alone, looking at each other, not knowing what to say. For the dark one every minute was a waste of time.

"You still haven't gotten the message, haven't you darling?" She finally said after the dark one made quit the exit, deciding it was about time she broke that awkward silence. " I don't love you Isaac, I never cared about you, I was meant to kill you! Why did you even bother to bring me back? You knew that, didn't you?

Of course he knew it. He knew it all along. She wasn't telling him something new.

"You are right. I never fooled myself into believing you did. Well... only once maybe but that's a different story..." he murmured turning his back on her, searching for a book. He wanted to look at something to avoid the eye contact. She was making him nervous.

"You are such a coward. You can't even admit your own feelings!" she smirked.

"What feeling?" He fake wondered. He knew what she was talking about. He just couldn't give her the satisfaction of her having power over him. Even thought his actions had already betrayed him.

"Ha! You haven't changed at all, darling. Still hiding behind your finger. Studying the greats, knowing you will never become something more than the pathetic little coward you are." She was back to her old ruthless self. With her words cutting like knives. Making his blood boiling.

"A simple thank you would be enough" he replied trying to remain as calm as he could possibly be with that woman. " And what do you want after all? You are alive, please leave me at my own peace and quiet."

"I am alive but you definitely signed your own death sentence. Why did you brought me back Isaac?" She yelled. It wasn't that big of a deal for her to know, she just wanted to hear it. Something inside her disturbed mind teased her about it.

"Fine! You wanna know? Because even though you never felt a thing. I felt everything! I cared about you, I dreamt a future with you! Even though you disgust me, I never wanted you to die. Because for me you were something once. And I am already dead no matter what I did now. You killed everything inside me that night. You killed the hope I had in me." he finally confessed his truth. She had hurt him in so many ways. She made him who he is. But she also made him lose any hope at a happy ending.

"Was that so hard to say?" she ironically exclaimed.

"Was that so important to know?" he looked at her in disgust.

"No actually. it wasn't" He gave up everything for her again. And it really was a big deal, even though she hadn't yet realized it.

"And I am not coward." he defended himself.

"You are just sentimental, aren't you?" She moved closer to him, trying to catch his eye. He was avoiding any kind of eye contact with her. He couldn't look at her eyes. Because no matter what, he still loved her. No matter how insufferable she can be.

"Just leave me alone already!" He screamed. He finally looked at her in the eyes. Frowned.

"You don't have to lose your temper, darling. I didn't have any intention to keep you company anyway!" She replied and took a look at him one last time before she closed the door leaving him alone once again. Lost at his thoughts. His worries, his sadness... and his happiness... no matter how infuriating she was, he was glad she was back. She made him feel alive. In a twisted way...


	3. Chapter 3: A fool for you

**Hello everyone! Chapter three here! I have very little time but I am trying my best to finish the sotry, even though I have no clue where the hell this is gonna end up hahaha. Reviews are very welcome. A huge thanks to the people who take time to read what I write. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A fool for you**

Walking her way far from the cabin Cruella stood for a moment realizing that she had nowhere to go. She had nothing. No luggage, no home, not even her car keys. Everything was back at that cabin. Once she got everything, still she had nowhere to go. She was powerless. She was nothing. Nothing inside Storybrooke, nothing outside Storybrooke. She shook her head, trying to drop all of these thoughts, getting back her confidence and started walking back to the cabin. She knew she had to tolerate the infuriating author, well ex author, for a few minutes and it didn't really made her happy. However, she had no choice

Once she got there, she tried to be as discrete as possible. Hard thing for a woman like her. She quietly opened the door hoping that Isaac wouldn't be there. But hope is a bitch.

"I thought I got rid of you fifteen minutes ago" He exclaimed while he was standing next to the fireplace, surprised by her reappearance.

"Well darling, you should have got rid of me when you had the chance" She replied not even looking at him going straight to the wardrobe. Throwing clothes around the place hoping to find some of her expensive outfits and some fur coats. She left some on the house and then she started tearing the place apart. Closet, drawers, everything. She lifted the whole house in the air, searching.

"You are making a mess, what are you looking for?" he asked as he observed her quietly taking a glance at the only book he had with him, the great Gatsby.

"My car keys!" She screamed in frustration.

"Oh you mean my car keys?" He smirked. He then lifted his hand in the air jingling her precious keys.

"Nice joke Isaac, now give them back!" she came closer to him to make sure that she would scare him enough.

"You forget that the car was mine... and now I want it back" He calmly replied to her request. He was teasing her. Her temper was always so easy for her to lose it.

"Fat chance!" She moved closer to him. He had started irritating her. She would do anything to get those keys. That car was all she had left. And her only way to get out of this bloody town.

"Or what? You will kill me?" He joked trying to show off that masculinity she had pointed out earlier. He couldn't seem weak. If he seemed weak she would take advantage of it.

"Oh I am going to make you suffer.." she moved closer and closer, only an inch away from him. His chest was touching hers and her grip was now around his jaw. Isaac lost his words. He tried to whisper.. "I am not scared of you.."

"Oh but you should!" She interrupted him not even giving him the chance to fill the phrase. Her face just centimeters away from his. Looking at each other... Hate. It's a very powerful emotion...Love, hate... such a fine line. The stronger emotions a person can feel. For Isaac it was both. Cruella never learned to separate her emotions. It was the curse of having a disturbed mind. Not knowing how you really feel. However, what she did, was, above all, surprising. She kissed him. And he kissed her back. Aggressively, like they were trying to rip each other apart. Isaac didn't even get the chance to think, everything happened so quickly. A voice in his head was screaming "It's one of her tricks! don't let her fool you" but his heart was already fooled to listen at such things. It was more than possible but he simply just, didn't care. She was the darkness, the darkness he had always been allured by.

"I've got the keys.." she finally whispered in his ear, breaking the kiss but not mivng away from him. He didn't react. She loosened her grip and finally let him go. Taking her stuff and walked out of the house That infuriating woman! He thought to himselft. She had done it again. But this time he wouldn't let her walk away like that. Moreover, that kiss, made his heart pound like crazy. He had never felt like this before.

"Cruella wait!" He ran after her. "Don't run away! Not again!"

"What do you want, darling?" she rolled her eyes. Her instinct didn't fool her. She knew that he would come after her.

"I want you to stop acting like you can't have a happy ending. You can if you want to! And now you have a second chance." He tried to make her believe and see that there is not only darkness in this world. There is also hope. Something that her mothered never taught her. She might have killed her father, but locking her away, from everyone and everything.. she had no chance of feeling anything. Sadness, happiness, love...

"Let me guess, with you?" She laughed. He didn't give up. It was admirable how stubborn he could be. How much effort he was willing to put on her. She destroyed him. And still there was something inside him that still believed that Cruella De Vil could change. Could be loved.

"Not necessarily with me, even though you can if you want to.. but with anything. It's your choice. Take the chance. Besides you have nothing left to lose. You chose the dark side, and look where you are. Alone with no allies, no purpose, no home, no money, no friends, no anything. What if the good side, offers you more than the dark side?" She could have tossed all these words in a trash can in her mind, but surprisingly she actually did listen and actually found a point. She had nothing. She was nothing. She needed to be something "I have nothing too" he kept talking. "Both heroes and villains here want our head, and mostly Rumplestilskin. Why don't we just survive this place for now and talk about happy endings later? But I warn you, we have to work together if we want to succeed. " he tried to convince her. He was right thought. They needed a plan. They needed a way out or a way to stop the dark one. Otherwise they would soon be both dead.

"Okay Hemingway wannabe, what's your plan?" She finally replied, taking his offer.

"My plan is to convince the heroes, to protect us. They won't trust us. That's why I have to do the talking and you just have to trust me. If they don't listen we might need some of your methods but for now that won't be necessary. Let me handle this" he explained.

"You have one chance to show me what you can do" she looked at him with boredom. Bloody heroes, she hated them. She threw her stuff all over him expecting him to carry them. Which he did. Isaac smiled however, and gladly helped her getting their way to the car. "Didn't I already?" he finally responded, referring to the kiss they earlier shared. He wanted to look strong. He could show his sentimentality. She was still the same bitch she was, he needed to win her over but for that to happen he must go with the flow.

For her it wasn't that hard to realize what Isaac was trying to do. She was a clever woman. "You are trying too much Isaac.." She rolled her eyes. He didn't say anything. He just followed her around the forest hoping that the car would appear soon. Those furs where pretty heavy. He made her come with him and for now that was a major success. The funny thing about Isaac is that no matter how wise he had become, he would always play the fool for this particular woman.

* * *

** I just thought that first Authella kiss should be between hate, fight, a game. It's more like Cruella. I don't know where this is gonna go. I guess we are both finding out on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Making an effort

**Since I have time I am trying to write as much as possible. Thank you everyone for reading my story, maybe it's going kinda slow but you know to develop a character correclty I believe it takes some time. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Making an effort**

"And now what?" She asked as she parked outside the Charming's house. Isaac looked at her and tooka breath,

"Now, you stay in the car and you let me do the talking. I know you don't want to, but please, this time, listen to me." He knew how stubborn she can be. He also knew that she wouldn't be patient for long so he had to do it quick if he wanted to avoid any kind of tense between her and the heroes.

"I shall see.." She murmured taking a sip from the flask she had hidden under the driver's seat and looked at him as he went out of the car.

"Trust me" he whispered from the window before he went in the apartment.

He stood outside the door, taking a deep breath, getting his thoughts together. He then nervously rang the doorbell. It was late at night and it would be more than normal for them to be asleep. It felt like hours waiting for Snow White to finally open the door, holding baby Neal in her arms. Her eyes grew wide at the surprise. She stood there looking at the author they were all looking for.

"YOU!" She exclaimed and pulled him into the house before he could utter a single word. "David!"

Once he heard his wife shouting the prince was right there by her side in a heartbeat. He made a move to get his sword but then Isaac's words stopped him

"Pleasee, I come in peace.." he managed to say. Of course he was afraid. Isaac was never brave. Even though they were heroes, Isaac couldn't trust that they won't harm him, or even worse.. her.

"You have five minutes to explain everything before I call Regina We have been looking everywhere for you"David said and crossed his arms waiting for a good explanation.

"There's no reason anymore.. to come after me, I mean. You want the author, and I am no longer the one. I know you have every reason to be angry I did such terrible things at you story.." He tried to explain himself, even though they didn't seem to be very convinced.

"And why should we believe you? How is it even possible to just stop being the author without dying?" Snow white wondered. She couldn't trust Isaac. He was the one that made them do that to Maleficent's child. He could be lying. That power can't be lost just like that

"I did something that was against the rules and I paid the price. You have every reason not to trust me, I get that. But you are heroes, you give people a second chance" It was like begging them to believe what he was saying. He needed somebody to protect them from knew his plan, he could warn them.

"What did you do ?" They both asked finally.

"I... I..I brought someone back from the dead... Cruella.."

Hearing those words both Mary Margaret and David's expression changed. The prince took the sword again in his hand pointing it to Isaac. Isaac took a few steps back trying to calm himself.

"Why would you do that? Why would anyone do that? Yes what Emma did was wrong, but with Cruella dead, we had one less problem. She is a monster! What were you thinking? Why Isaac?" Mary Margater was now yelling in shock. It was the worst thing she could possible hear at the moment. Cruella was the last person she wanted terrorizing the town. She couldn't believe why would anyone bring such a dangerous person back. And especially if this person wants the dead.

Isaac however didn't answer, he just stared at the floor. Feeling guilty for what he felt. They were right about Cruella. But he couldn't change how he felt about surprisingly from his silence, David got the message. It wasn't hard for someone to see it. "Because you love her" He finally said, putting his sword down. Mary Margaret looked at Isaac not knowing what to believe.

"It's true. I couldn't imagine a life without her. I know it was wrong, I know she is a villain but I have hope. I can't lose that. You above everyone should understand me. You can give up on someone, especially when you care about them." He looked at them with sadness in his eyes. He believed in her. She made him what he is and in her way she was kind to him. You couldn't give all that up, even though Cruella would never know about all of this.

But what he didn't know was that Cruella was outside the whole time, listening to him. She was about to break in and start threatening people but Isaac's confession stopped her. She stood there listening to the whole conversation. She knew that he wasn't over her. But she didn't know that even after what she had done to him, and she had done much, that he still had hoped. Cruella didn't like being sentimental but somehow the fact that for the first time someone in her life believed that she was capable of doing good, surprised her. In a good way. In a way that somehow she trusted him. And that made her leave from the place and go back to the car as he had told her in the first place.

Back to the Charming's house the heroes had to make a decision. Should they trust Isaac or not? "What to do you want from us?" Mary margaret asked

"After I brought Cruella back, Emma's heart was no longer black. However the dark one, Rumplestilskin, is dying. And he is looking for the next author, which I have no idea where he might be or who. All I can do is warn you. What I want, is having you on my side. Mr Gold will come after me, and Cruella for ruining his plan, I just want you to protect us. We won't cause any trouble. I will try my best. Just give us a chance here in Storybrooke or even if we leave, to get away" He begged them. They are the only ones right now that they could help them. Regina wasn't going to, he had no allies, and Cruella, well everybody hated her.

"As long as you are both discrete, I give you my word that we will do our best to stop Gold. Just don't cause any trouble and leave everyone alone" David finally saidand just when he finished his sentence, Isaac made a very warm handshake thanking him. His plan had worked. There was a chance for them to make it after all. He smiled at the Charmings and left the apartment victorious. He wasn't sure that they would be safe, however, the prince gave his word, so for now we wanted to believe that they had a chance.

Cruella was waiting outside the car giving glares to anyone who looked at her with terror.

"Finally, I feel like I've aged a decade waiting for you!" She said as she saw Isaac coming her way, smiling. "From the look on your face, I suppose it went well" she murmured.

"Better than I thought. But to my surprise you are still here. I would have guessed that would have run away, or worse come upstairs and make a mess" he raised his eyebrow. She had the car, she had the chance to leave. It wasn't really like her. She always knew how to create chaos and moreover she knew how to make an exit. But she didn't. Not this time.

"Well, I am still here as you can see, darling. Don't make me regret it." She gave him a look. Not a glare, just a look. Playful maybe.

"Do you think that Granny will mind to give us a room? For now at least, unless you prefer sleeping in the car" It was dark already. The time passed quickly. It's been a long day and it was nearly midnight. With no place to go, the only solution was this stupid motel or as Isaac suggested, the car.

"Oh I can't believe that we've come to the point to ask something from that old wolf bag" She rolled her eyes. "But I guess why don't have much of a choice, have we?" she complained.

"Not really."He replied.

Cruella then locked the car and threw isaac her stuff once again so that he would carry them there. Thankfully it wasn't far. Just a block away. And for their sake it was still open. Granny was sitting on the cashpoint, preparing to close this place up for the was a miracle she was even open that late.

"I am sorry, we haven't met, but I would like two rooms, I don't know for how long yet.." Isaac started kindly talking to the old lady.

"I haven't met you but I sure as hell have met her and I am not gonna anything for this woman" she interrupted him giving Cruella a deadly glare. She hated her guts. And the feeling was mutual. Cruella was going to reply in fury but Isaac stopped her placing his hand on her wrist.

"Well, I see that you two have your differences, but we just need a place to stay for a while. I promise you, she won't create any trouble, just give us the rooms.." He put his best behavior on, he could be really persuasive. He was a writer after all.

"One room, and I give the keys to you. You are welcome to bring her with you, on you responsibility. IfI see any suspicious moves you are out!" She gave a pair of keys to Isaac, not happy at all with this situation. She didn't know him but he seemed like a nice man. Much nicer than her.

"One room, Oh I will.." Cruella started talking possibly to threaten the lady. Itwasn't possible to sleep in the same room with him. She needed her own space, privacy and quiet. Good thing for both, Isaac stopped her before she could utter another word, took the keys from the lady and thank her with a good night.

As they moved their way to the room Isaac whispered to her, "Are you out of your mind? She would have kicked both of us out"

"While sleeping with you would be a better idea, wouldn't it?" She stared at him with irritation.

"Stop it. We have to earn their trust. That's all we can get at the moment, hopefully we will get another room within the next days, just try to behave. And we are not sleeping together, I will sleep on the floor. You can have the bed" He kept saying as they entered the room. It wasn't something fancy. Just an old room with one bed of course. It was the best they could get for now. And besides they didn't have much of choice. Moreover, they tolerated each other all day. And they would have to tolerate each other all night. He would have never imagined their first night together in a room would be something like that. But time changes, and so had they. They are two different people now. She wasn't the girl he knew and he wasn't the man she both now shared darkness in their heart, experiences and maybe fears. This was going to be a hell of a night...


	5. Chapter 5: The allure of the darkness

**Chapter 5: The allure of darkness **

It wasn't very easy for Isaac to fall asleep. He was turning and turning not being able to close his eyes for a moment. Maybe the floor was too hard. Maybe he wasn't tired. Maybe his brain couldn't stop working. He was just staring at the ceiling, breathing slowly... Cruella, on the other hand, didn't have trouble sleeping at all. Lying on the bed, with her eyes peacefully closed and a faint snoring escaping her nose. He was taking peeks of her every now and then, maybe even looking at her for more than just a few moments. She was beautiful. She may not have the angelic face he fell in love with, but she was still stunning.

"Didn't anyone tell you, that it's not polite to stare?" She smirked fixing the covers and he found himself trapped in her glance.

"I-I am sorry.." He nervously apologized. It's not that he could help it. Every time she was around, everything was about her. He tried to avoid her look by standing up and looking outside the window, knowing however that she was still staring at him.

"Can't sleep?" She made an effort to get up and turn on the light on the nightstand.

"Not really.." He continue looking outside the window, getting lost at his thoughts. The fact that they were in a room alone, without fighting was very surprising for Isaac. And it also made him feel a bit odd.

"The floor isn't that comfortable after all?" He turned around to see that Cruella was standing right behind him, staring him with a devilish glance and a faint smile on her face. She took a few steps and brought her face opposite his. He closed his eyes trying to resist that burning urge. The urge to kiss her. However his body was responding.

"What's wrong Isaac?" She whispered to his ear, making him shiver from head to toe. She was definitely teasing him. She liked having him under her control. It was like having a toy. And she also knew that Isaac wasn't going to do anything. He didn't have it in him. He was a coward. He was shy, and he was also a gentleman. She could tease him as much as she wanted. He could feel her breath on his neck. She was arousing him without even touching him. "What are you gonna do, darling?" She traced her hand on his chest. She was feeling very safe. And her ego and confidence were growing bigger as she observed him, melting under her touch, powerless to do anything.

"I am afraid I am gonna do something you and I will regret..." She let out a small laugh. She knew he was bluffing. He was just trying to seem that he was strong enough to handle her.

"Really? And what's that?"She raised her eyebrow expecting him to chicken out, as he always does.

But this time, to her and his surprise, he didn't. He was trying to keep himself in control for two long. But he couldn't anymore. His body was craving hers. And he didn't hesitate much before smashing his lips to hers. He was definitely allured by her. Everything about her, even her darkness. He was even allured by her darkness. Cruella found herself trapped in her own game. A game she started with intention of playing... a game she also couldn't deny. He didn't pull his hands away from her body for a second while her tongue was dancing all over his.. The chemistry between them was undeniable. And he wanted her so bad. She didn't, at least not at first. She didn't love him, nor had any sexual fantasies about him but once trapped between his lips, at that very moment, she wouldn't dream of escaping.

It's been a long time since they had both done this. For Isaac it's been years since his was trapped in that book and for Cruella, months. But it didn't seem to be an issue for any of them. Isaac, however, had pictured their first time differently. With candles, slow music, he would take over and he would be the first and last man that had her. But that never happend and instead that very moment they were both lying on a motel bed making crazy sex. He was feeling amazing. She was the only woman he had ever loved and now she was in his arms, not in the most romantic way of course, but for Cruella, this was more of her style.

A few moments later they both fell asleep instantly in each others arms, something she wouldn't really approve but after that passionate night her eyes couldn't stay open long enough to voice an objection. It was the morning light from the window that forced her to wake up and realize what was really happening.

"Oh hell! she whispered trying to keep her eyes closed although the shimmering light breaking through the window didn't seem to let her. She tried to move but something was stopping her. It was Isaac's arms, wrapped around her. And then she remembered. Last night... they... A smirk escaped her lips but then she came back to her senses and shook her head to drop any memory of this. And then she questioned herself, how on earth could she get up without him waking up. Why did she even brought herself in this situation in the first place?

"So you are awake.." Isaac stroke a hair out of her face . He was happy. She was wrapped in his hug, last night was fire.. what more could he ask? Apart from her love of course.

"Oh blight!" She murmured realizing that this was a dead end. He let go of her, giving her the space to turn around and face him. Both of them naked. You could sense the awkwardness from meters away.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking for an explanation.

"I just can't do the talk, Isaac!" She turned around again trying to avoid him. She never had to face the after morning talk. She usually sneaked out the previous night or if she was too drunk to leave she made sure she vanished the next morning. And even with that husband of hers, she didn't really had sex with him. She didn't feel a thing for that guy, nor like him, she just liked the fact that he was rich. Not that she felt something for Isaac, she couldn't tell her feeling about him. Her mind was a bloody mess. Isaac had earned her trust and maybe she even liked him a bit. She did wanted to kill him once of course, but she loved the fact that he was head over heels for her.

"So you didn't like it.." He exclaimed defeated. He was very insecure about that point. What if he was boring? What if he was bad? What if he just wasn't good enough? He really hoped that this could actually mean something to her. Or at least that she enjoyed it. But what he didn't know was that in fact she did like it. It would be a lie to say that the chemistry between them wasn't there. She wouldn't let him know of course.

"It's not that, darling.. It's just that I don't want you to get your hopes up and expect me to be the girl you wish you had, Yes we had a good one night stand but that's all." She explained and surprisingly tried to sound a bit more understanding than harsh. She knew that he loved her and when he meant finding a happy ending he meant with her. But she is a villain and villains don't get happy endings. She wasn't going softer, she just wanted to be clear.

"I get it.." He replied and immediately left the bed to go get dressed. For him that night meant everything. He would never forget that night. He had dreamed of that night many times. Even if for her it was nothing more than a one night stand. "Let's just pretend that this never happened.." he continue as he was now fully dressed and ready to leave the room. His tone was now cold and stiff. She could see his disappointment and that cold armor he wore trying to hide the part that he was hurt.

"I 'll be back soon" he announced her and left the room without even turning to look at her. She just observed him as he left not even making a move to stop him. Something was telling her to react but something else was stopping her. She just decided to stop thinking and go pour herself some liquor to relax. Even if it was 10 am. That was her medicine. That made her forget any worry Cruella De Vil may had...

* * *

**Hello everyone! So.. this happened. When I was writing the chapter I was listening to Nick's jonas song, bom bidi bom, if this was a scene it should be a background song. I know, both Isaac and Cruella have darkness in them, however Isaac was never meant to be dark. In this fic I believe that we deserve to see the good side he always had, his true self. Review are very welcome, I would like to hear your opinion! Thank you very much for reading my fanfics. See you in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Cheers!

**Chapter 6: Cheers**

Isaac decided that some fresh air would be good. He had to think. He needed sometime for himself. This room was suffocating. He just left Granny's waving at the old lady who glared at him as he walked outside knowing that the evil witch was still upstairs.

The town seemed very quiet and that was just what he needed. The morning breeze, the warm sun...He needed to start tiding the mess that was going around his head. It was more than the fact that he had slept with Cruella. It was the fact that he had no idea what he would with her, or without her. So now what they just stay at Granny's forever in a small inconvenient room? Both of them? She made pretty clear she wanted nothing more from him. They both leave Maine and go to another place? Together? separately? Questions, questions... he would do everything just for her to give him a chance. A chance to show her the world, like he wanted to do in the first place. He wanted to start living his life. Maybe start writing an actual book, finding a home, a wife. What a normal person would want. But what would she do? She was all alone. She always knew how to take care of herself. This wouldn't meant however that he should leave her. Moreover he didn't want to. He couldn't.

"You, author!" A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see that it was Regina, the evil queen. She started walking faster as he was too. "Don't run from me" she glared at him as she appeared in front of him out of a cloud of smoke.

"What do you want?" Isaac finally replied knowing that there was no escape from her.

"We need to talk. Just not here, someone could hear us." And while Isaac was trying to explain that he is no longer the author and that he wouldn't be of any use, Regina had magically brought them to her house.

"Oh shut up!, I know everything. The charmings told me. You are not here to be punished. Well at least I hope it won't be necessary." He was just looking at her. Scared. He knew that Regina was capable of everything. And he responsible for her losing her happy ending. She had every reason to want him dead. Him and Cruella.

"Then what do you want from me? If it's about Cruella.." He made an effort to talk again.

"Oh just stop talking and let me finish" She interrupted him. "I don't give a damn about Cruella. All I care is that you are no longer the Author. And that somebody else is..." She continued talking.

"I have no idea really.."

"I know. But what I also know is who is the new Author" They both shared a strange look and then silence prεvaild until Regina broke it again. "It's Henry."

"What? How is that possible, I lost the quill once Cruella was back to life"

"Yes and it appeared on Henry's desk! But it's not the how that concerns me. It's Rumplestilskin. If he finds out that Henry is the Author he gonna come after him. And I don't want to know what will happen if Gold gets to write his happy ending. I don't think you and your loved one would want either" The Queen was right. Rumplestilskin would do anything to survive, including using his grandson. He was ruthless, he was dangerous.

"She is not my loved one.. Anyway, I agree with you. And what do you want me to do? I have no powers now" He had no clue. Without his pen and ink, Isaac was nothing more that a common person. Moreover, Regina didn't know him that well to trust him.

"Oh I know, I just want to frame him and I need your help. I want you to be the bait. All Rumplestilskin knows is that you have no idea who the author is. But you are going to tell him that there is a way to find him or her or whatever. And that you will do that if he lets you live in peace. He can't resist deals. Once you get him where I want him to be, we will trap him inside the book." She was sure that this could actually work. They would get rid of him once and for all. It was a good plan actually. But Isaac wasn't very good at lying of course. He didn't have it in him. It could be dangerous. It was dangerous in fact. Rumplestilskin was sly and always watched his back.

"What if it doesn't work?" He managed to express his worry . The odds were 50-50. They could win this and Rumple would no longer be a threat to anyone and mostly him and Cruella. But if it didn't work, he would be the first one to die.

"Let's make sure it will, it's the only way to protect the town, to protect Henry." She tried to convince him and point out that this was the right thing to do. Rumplestilskin had to be banished from this town. He was the one creating all the trouble.

"You will leave now, and you will give a call to Rumple tomorrow morning, asking him to meet you at the town's clock tower. You will just go there and start a conversation about the deal you want to make. That's all I want you to do. I will take it from there." The mayor ensured him.

He took a moment to think. Could he actually trust Regina? What if she was lying? Did he , however, had a best oprion of getting rid of Rumple? He new the answer was negative. He knew that the right move would be to accept and take the risk. "Okay.." He replied, agreeing to help her. Maybe it would be a way to redeem himself. He thought.

He got up from the chair he was sitting and moved to the door to leave Regina's house. But the Queen's voice stopped him, once again. "Oh and make sure that Cruella knows nothing. Especially about Henry." she warned him. She knew that a sociopath like her would ruin everything. Especially after what Emma did to her. She would rightfully want revenge.

He nodded and went out of the house. He took some deep breaths trying to relax. Even withou magic he still managed to get tangled in situations he didn't want to be in the first place. He was standing outside the porch on the middle of the road looking right and left wondering where to go. Back to his room, back to his walk... What would he say to Cruella? He couldn't hide such a secret. He would, though, for everybody's sake. But it would be hard, especially since he had to deal with her all day.

A loud noise was what made Isaac turn his face on the road. It was his car running like crazy. But luckily it stopped just two meters before him.

"What are you looking at, darling? Are you gonna get in or what?" Cruella exclaimed, smirking.

Isaac got in without saying anything. He was feeling weird. She pretended like everything was good. And how the hell did she find him. Strange. But he decided to go along with it. It was for the best. Besides he enjoyed being around her. Even though she was getting on his nerves.

"Where are we going?" He eventually asked her.

"For a morning drink, darling. You left in such hurry this morning.. " She pointed out trying to sound a bit upset, which she wasn't, she just wanted to make him feel guilty. She could be very manipulating if she wanted. He was the only one she had at that moment. She just couldn't be alone all the time. She hated it actually. It reminded her of that time in the attic. Isaac was actually surprised. Surprised by the fact that she was seeking his company. It wasn't like her that much. But he didn't complain. He liked it. No matter what she did, he just couldn't really hate her.

* * *

"I will have a black coffee, thank you" he smiled politely at Ruby as she was taking their order.

"I shall have a mimosa" She gave her a nasty glance and the wolf girl immediately left their table feeling irritated about Cruella's attitude. Once red disappeared, Cruella was able to talk freely.

"So.. what were you doing at the mayor's house that early in the morning after all?" Straight to point. He was astonished by the fact that it took her so long to finally ask.

"Relax, she just wanted to welcome me to the town and make sure you and I won't cause any trouble. And that you won't after Emma after what she did to you.." He answered nervously, hoping that she won't get suspicious. He was lying of course. But he knew that he had to keep Regina's secret. Cruella was unpredictable and she could even side with the dark one, you can never know with her. Moreover, she couldn't know about Henry.

"I am not convinced, darling.." Isaac swallowed his coffee intensely. "But I shall believe you for the time being...And as for miss Swan, I would so like to rip her head off but that would be the dumbest thing to do right now so you don't have to worry." She had her doubts. He wasn't the type of man that lied. But still she was trying to make the slightest of effort, so she decided to trust him. Besides she knew that to survive in a town where everybody disliked her and she had no way to defend herself, she needed to behave.

"So..what were you doing with your life? I mean before you get here.." He tried to change completely the subject and start a new conversation. He wanted to have that particular conversation anyway, he wanted to know more about her. He hadn't seen her in ages. So many years have passed. So many years he was trapped in that book.

"Unfortunately I wasn't an episode in deadly women..But at least I got to live among riches.. my ex husband, you see, happened to own a couple of billions.." She gave him a bitter smile. Isaac was kinda shocked. He had no idea that she used to be married. It hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Husband? Were you married?" he asked as if he didn't hear well. Of course it was normal for her to move on with her life but the idea of anybody else having her made him jealous. He had no right to be. She was never his.

"For the past 6 years I believe so.." Cruella replied casually as if it was nothing really important.

"So where is he know?" Isaac insisted on asking questions. A marriage was indeed a big deal. For him at least. He never thought Cruella was really the marriage type of girl, no matter how much he would want her to be. She wasn't very into all that romance and happy ending type of stuff.

"In jail, for embezzlement. Too bad they caught him before he got to write me my own mansion" she joked. A criminal, of course. Isaac thought. How else could Cruella co-exist with another person at the same place without killing him (if only she could). Well there was also something else that could keep somebody with a person for so long. Love. True love. Maybe she was happy with him. Maybe he was her happy ending.

"Did you love him?" He finally popped the question without really thinking about it.

"Does it really matter anyway?" she rolled her eyes. Who bothers with such insignificant details? she thought to herself.

"It matters to me." His insecurities couldn't let him relax. He wanted to know. Was she able to love another man? Why couldn't she love him?

"No, I didn't.." she returned. He was feeling a bit weird. She noticed.

"I wonder, how could somebody stay in a marriage without loving the person who sleeps next to them every night.." He looked deep into her eyes trying to find any hint of emotion. On the one hand, he hated the fact that she might have felt something for somebody else, on the other hand though he knew that if she was capable of feeling, she was capable of being saved.

"He was rich, darling! All that glamour, the social events, the diamonds..Besides who said we slept on the same bed? " The answer for her was obvious. He could offer her everything without her having to put any effort. It was an easy catch. Having a husband or not, was the same for Cruella. She didn't really believe in marriage. But she believed in money, however, and Lars had plenty.

"Did he love you?" He couldn't stop vomiting questions. He knew that it wouldn't be appropriate for him to ask her such private questions. She had any right not to answer.

"I wouldn't call it love, exactly.. He just wanted a wife. Don't be silly Isaac, no one could ever love a person like me. Not even my own mother.." She had started to get irritated by all of these questions. However, she decided to answer them anyway, trying to make a proper conversation instead of losing her temper.

"I did."He took a long pause before he finally said it. He lifted his eyes to look at her. She might knew that she had power over him but he cottoned on to the fact that she never believed that Isaac really cared about her.

"Yes, before you realize what I really am, darling! Admit it! That moment you found out I wasn't a damsel in distress, you were repelled by me. I saw that look of disgust in your eyes!" She shot back. She wasn't wrong. Isaac fell in love with that innocent little girl, he met at that window. To her point of view, Isaac gave her the chance to be free and then took the thing she loved most and destroyed it. He took revenge because she was what she really was. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't control her mind and everybody was blaming her for that.

"You lied to me! You stole my pen, you showed me you care! What did you expect?" He tried to keep his voice down.

"Nothing." She murmured. She expected nothing back then. There was no sympathy for the devil. And now he sees her for the person she really is. They both took a moment in silence just looking at each other. Breathing slowly. The conversaton was getting tense and none of them wanted that.

"But I am still here, aren't I?" he broke his face into a smile.

"Why is that I wonder? You should hate me , the way I hated you." He was indeed still here. After all the lying, the tricks, the threats... he brought her back from the dead. He stayed with her, even if a few days earlier she had put somebody to kill him. Was he insane? She was giving him so many reasons to walk away, so many reasons for him to hate her.

"Because it doesn't just go away.." he replied lowering his eyes.

"What doesn't go away, darling?" One of his flaws was that he was never direct. He was just dropping hints expecting that the other person would figure it out. But Cruella wasn't the type of person that could bother her head with such matters.

"Love, Cruella. Once you fall in love with a person, you don't just stop. Even if the other person doesn't feel the same way. Even if the other person hurts you. Even if the other person has flaws. It might seem hopeless but I still hope.." He made a sad smile. He knew that now, Cruella could ruin him. She could open her mouth and spit uncountable things to break his heart once again. He hoped that he could change her. That his love would be strong enough to eliminate the darkness within her. That his love could finally make her realise that she could be happy.

"I am a lost case Isaac.." An ironic and kind of dark laugh escaped her lips. Maybe not that ironic. Maybe it was more heartsick. "Whiskey, darling!" she then yelled at ruby lifting her empty glass.

"Only if you give up.." he instinctively grabbed her hand. He didn't mean to, it was spontaneous. She didn't move, she just stared at him for second which seemed like hours. Then Ruby brought Cruella's drink and they both broke contact awkwardly.

"Besides, you said you hated me, past tense." He hinted and grabbed his mug. She escaped a simper. "So.. here's to not hating me?" he made a toast hoping that she would agree on that and bring her glass to touch his. Actually he was more than hoping. And she did, to his surprise. And then with one sip, she downed all her drink.

"Cheers!" She laughed, and he laughed too as if her laugh was contagious. And that very moment, he was back at Murray's staring at this crazy girl laughing and having fun. Opening his eyes once again he was back to reality. His heart however, was beating exactly like that night. He couldn't escape her. He was falling deeper in love. This time with the real Cruella..

* * *

**Hello, guys, this had been a very long chapter I know, but I believe that things besides the pairing should be said because of course in storybrooke getting a happy ending is not that easy. I want to believe that it's not extremely fluffy, yet. Isaac of course is head over heels for Cruella, but she has just started to like him... However do you think they deserve a happy ending together? Feel free to tell me your opinion, Reviews are always welcome! **


	7. Chapter 7: Heroes and Villains

Chapter 7: Heroes and Villains

Isaac was nervously waiting for the dark one to show up. From the previous call he had made him, he sounded pretty angry. And maybe his voice had a hint of desparation. Moreover, Cruella had started being suspicious. His lame excuse that his was going to the library to pick up some book, wasn't very convincing. He could spend hours at the library of course, because it's Isaac, but still, she wasn't stupid. He had just started getting along with her.. he didn't want to ruin that. He just wanted the plan to be over so he could finally be free. Free of the fear that Rumple will eventually get him or worse, her, and free of lying to her. He was so hoping that she would understand why he did it. His thoughts were, however, interrupted by Rumplestilskin's entrance.

"So I believe I am here because you want a deal, dearie, aren't I?" He took a look at the figure of the frightened ex-author.

"Good morning, Rumplestilskin" He manage to utter, trying to sound a bit friendly.

"Get to the point! " The dark one demanded. The formalities weren't necessary and Rumple had nothing but time to waste.

"Alright" he swallowed. "You see, I want you to leave me and Cruella alone.." He wanted to sound strong and brave, nothing like the coward he really was.

"Well since you were the ones who ruined my plans, I don't think that would be possible." The dark one smirked and almost laugh with this foolish demand of his.

"I know, that's why I have to offer you something more precious in exchange for our peace.." He knew that the dark one can't resist making deals. It was maybe his weakness after all.

"I am all ears, dearie." Gold widened his eyes in surprise. What could be more precious that his revenge?

"I know who the next Author is.. And I believe this is something you really want to know.." He looked at him without blinking, keeping a straight face.

"Now we are talking." Isaac finally caught his full attention. He knew that this was exactly what Rumplestilskin needed to get his plan back in progress.

"But before I say anything, I need you to sign this contract, just to make sure Cruella and I will not get harmed."

"If you are lying to me, I will kill you and I promise, Cruella's death this time, will last for days.." Using his magic Rumplestlskin got a grip around Isaac's throat. chocking him. Trying to intimidate him, making sure that this was no trap.

"I am not lying. I just happen to know a lot about you and your deals, I just want to be sure." Ha handed him the contract with maybe a hint of a smile on his face. He took a look at it to make sure that everything was correct and then put a sign on the contract. Before he could even take a breath, he instantly froze on the spot. Squid ink. The old trick. Rumple wasn't a fool but it was his only chance of getting a happy ending so he took the chance. And it was a trap. Again.

* * *

In the meantime, Cruella of course didn't believe Isaac. This time, she decided to figure out what was really happening. He was such a bad liar, and she was no fool. She was trying but she knew that something wasn't right. So, she followeed him, all the way to the clock tower, where Isaac went to meet Mr Gold. She hid and waited, only to see Mr Gold showing up. This situation was very confusing. What the hell is Isaac doing with the dark one? She thought to herself. So she stayed there, hidden, observing and hearing, to see where this is gonna end up.

* * *

Mr Gold was now frozen, feeling his rage boiling through his veins. It was Regina, who showed up out of the blue that didn't really surprise Rumplestliskin. Isaac was just standing there not making a movement or a sound.

"Hello, Gold...or shall I say.. Goodbye Gold?" The mayor looked at him and laughed.

"What are you doing?" He didn't sound desperate, it wasn't his style. On the contrary, he was furious.

"Isn't that obvious? Putting an end to your story!" She exclaimed and smirked.

"And how are you going to do that, dearie?" He murmured inside of his teeth.

The Regina was more than happy to show him. She just held the key to her hands. But before Gold was even able to say something, the Queen had already opened the portal to the page. And as it was expected, the portal sucked Mr Gold in and closed, this time for good. Trapped inside the book with no way of getting out. No way except for the key... but he was all alone, no one cared about him anymore. Who would be dumb enough to let him out? No one..

"That's it? " Isaac finally said. He was at the corner trying to stay out of it as much as possible. He didn't want to get back to that book again. It was terrible.

"That's it." Regina took a breath of relief. "Come on, the Charmings are waiting outside."

Isaac followed the Queen feeling relieved himself as well. As long as the heroes liked him and Rumplestliskin was somewhere where he couldn't harm them, he had nothing to worry. Except maybe for Cruella..

"Regina, what happened?" The savior asked, seeing both the Author and the Queen coming out of the tower without a scratch.

"We did it, we trapped the dark one. It seemed impossible but all it took was to bet on his desperation. And thanks to the author, ex-author maybe, everything worked out pretty well." Regina gave a smile of sympathy to Isaac and he smiled in return.

"Thank you, very much Isaac." Snow white added with gratitude.

"Let's all have a celebration tonight, what do say?" David happily exclaimed.

"Yes David, that's exactly what I was thinking! Maybe for a change we could go somewhere else, the rabbit hole maybe?"

"Great idea mom! Isaac you are invited too, the whole town is invited. We will see you tonight!" Emma said and she, the Charmings and Regina walked away.

Once the heroes were far enough a familiar voice made Isaac widen his eyes in surprise. "Bravo, darling!" It was Cruella, coming out of the clock tower, giving his a deadly glare.

"Cruella.. I can explain.." He tried to seem calm since he didn't do anything bad. Cruella however, was making him extremely nervous.

"No need for explanations, darling. I know what this is about. This is about you trying to play the hero!" She mocked him.

"I did this because it was beneficial for everyone and especially you. I didn't mean to lie to you but there was no other way... I am with you and I don't get why there have to be sides. I know that you want a happy ending.. whatever this is.. but to get i, you have to quit playing the villain when we both know it won't get you anywhere." He answered her trying to sound more friendly since he could see the fury in her eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I am very good at taking people down and I admit, it was a bit insulting not to be invited to the Rumple disctraction Union." She smirked

"Hopefully there won't be next time, but if there is, I promise you, you will be the first to know. Can't we just let this thing go and relax?" He suggested.

"I wanna grab ta glass of gin for sure!" She exclaimed as they were walking towards the car.

"Well you can, tonight... the charmings are hosting a party at the Rabbit hole, would you like to come with me?" He smiled.

"Am I invited?" She sounded surprised. It seemed pretty impossible. No one liked her. And she liked nobody to be clear.

"I am inviting you!" He grabbed her hand and stopped her. Surprisingly she didn't pull away instantly.

"Will there be gin?" She ironically asked.

"There will be gin!" He replied knowing that he said the magic word for Cruella.

"I can't say no to gin!

* * *

**Hello Authellas! Sorry for not posting, this had been a rough time for me. However, here I am, Chapter 7! I know the romance isn't that intense but you know it is supposed to be a potential ending to a story so everything must fall to place first. I don't know, what do you think? Is a happy ending possible for a person like Cruella? Love to read your comments, thank you for taking time to read my story .**


End file.
